no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Dola/Gallery
Concept Designs Steph concept design.jpg|Concept design included in No Work No Life 1 Character Designs Steph_Character_Info.png|Steph's character design 658127.jpg Stephanie Dola.png Anime File:No Game No Life English Dub Reveal Steph Episodes ;Episode 1 Stephanie Dora.png|Steph worriedly looking at her hand with tears in her eyes Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h32m54s197.png|Steph being whispered to by Sora ;Episode 2 Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h52m08s219.png|Steph crying Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h52m18s58.png|Steph speaking in agitation Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h52m47s93.png|Steph almost slapped Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h54m32s124.png|Steph preparing herself for Sora's request Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h54m41s211.png|Steph, stunned by Sora's request Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h54m50s41.png|Steph still stunned Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h55m52s147.png|Steph still stunned Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h57m48s37.png|Steph getting groped by Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h58m14s33.png|Steph being photographed by Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h58m20s94.png|Steph under the influence of the Ten Oaths Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h58m23s122.png|Steph kicks Sora off Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m03s13.png|Steph unamused by Sora and Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m40s133.png|Steph washing Shiro's hair Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m29s102.png|Steph looking on confused Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m52s75.png|Steph vision Ep2screen.png|Steph banging her head on a wall Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m01s174.png|"WRYYYYYY!!" Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m15s52.png|Steph making tea steph prep cookies.png|Steph preparing cookies steph banging head.png|Steph banging her head more Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m37s16.png|Bloody Steph steph shots (2).png|Steph explains the Exceed steph shots (3).png|Steph shocked that Shiro learnt the language so quickly steph shots (5).png|Steph speaking to a portrait of her grandfather steph shots (6).png|Steph loves Imanity steph shots (1).png|Steph taking her dress back Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h11m38s136.png|Steph surprised by Sora Shiro comforting Steph while Sora standing.png ;Episode 3 ; Relaxed Sora and Shiro, frantic Steph.png Convince fail.png Interruption.png Shiro feeling defeated.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h35m07s146.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h31m16s144.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h29m36s169.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h32m16s231.png Steph-Shiro and Sora ready to win.png ;Episode 4 ; Shiro comforting Chlammy with Sora shocked and Steph confused.png Sora, Shiro, Elderly Official and Steph tired after long stalemate.png Sora and Shiro make the nobles play a compulsory game and Steph .png Sora, Shiro, Steph and Elderly Official discussing Elchea matters.png Steph and elderly official look upon the coronation.png ;Episode 5 ; Steph-Ep5.jpg Ep5 screenshots (154).png Ep5 screenshots (164).png Ep5 screenshots (166).png Ep5 screenshots (169).png Ep5 screenshots (170).png Ep5 screenshots (175).png Ep5 screenshots (176).png Ep5 screenshots (178).png Ep5 screenshots (180).png Ep5 screenshots (181).png Ep5 screenshots (185).png Ep5 screenshots (187).png Ep5 screenshots (188).png Ep5 screenshots (189).png Ep5 screenshots (198).png Ep5 screenshots (199).png Ep5 screenshots (201).png Ep5 screenshots (204).png Ep5 screenshots (207).png Ep5 screenshots (211).png Episode 6 Episode 6 Episode 6 Songs ;Opening OP1 screenshot (21).png|Steph floating in the air OP1 screenshot (53).png|Steph looking out at the view OP1 screenshot (54).png|Steph looking away, worried ;Ending No images of Steph. Light Novel ;Light Novel Volume 1 NGNL V1 004.jpg|Steph taking a bath with Shiro NGNL V1 005.jpg|Steph (right) kneeling on the floor NGNL V1 006.jpg|Steph floating in the air NGNL V1 47.jpg|Steph nervously playing Poker with Clammy NGNL V1 103.jpg|Steph getting groped by Sora NGNL V1 209.jpg|Steph crying out of happiness NGNL V1 249.jpg|Steph being forced to wear a maid outfit ;Light Novel Volume 2 No0004.jpg|Steph (far left) with an ace of clubs in her mouth censored image.png|Naked Steph No0066.jpg|Dog Steph without her panties No0196.jpg|Steph doubting Sora ;Light Novel Volume 3 NGNL3 062.jpg|Steph getting groped by Shiro NGNL3 114.jpg|Steph taking a bath NGNL3 189.jpg|Steph's clothes get shot off NGNL3 218.jpg|Steph deals the finishing blow to Izuna ;Light Novel Volume 4 NGNL4 006.jpg|Flat-chested Steph in a male uniform NGNL4 106.jpg ;Light Novel Volume 5 No images of Steph. ;Volume 6 Ngnl v6 illust (14).jpg ;Volume 7 No Game No Life Volume 7 cover.gif Kuchie-002.jpg P050.jpg P092-093.jpg P130.jpg P162.jpg Category:Image galleries